1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle side mirror, and more particularly, to a vehicle side mirror to which a blind spot detection (BSD) module is integrally coupled to monitor a blind spot on a rear lateral side of a vehicle and warn a driver of a danger.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology becomes more sophisticated, vehicles have been improved in mobility and usability. Recently, warning systems have been incorporated into vehicles to provide a driver with a warning of the potential obstacles in a blind spot while the vehicle is being driven or a possible collision with an approaching vehicle in the blind spot when the driver is changing lanes. For example, a blind spot detection (BSD) system improves driver convenience by warning the driver of an obstacle in a blind spot on a rear lateral side of the vehicle or of an approaching vehicle on the rear lateral side of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a detailed view of a vehicle side mirror having a BSD function according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a plan view of the vehicle side mirror having the BSD function according to the related art. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of the vehicle side mirror having the BSD function according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional vehicle side mirror having the BSD function includes a mirror 5 and a mirror holder 10 that supports the mirror 5 and fixes the mirror 5 to a housing (not illustrated). The mirror holder 10 includes an assembly aperture 11 into which a BSD assembly 20 for implementing the BSD function is inserted. Particularly, the BSD assembly 20 may include a lighting unit 21 configured to display a warning signal on the mirror 5 and a wire 27 and a connector 29 configured to deliver power from a power source of a vehicle to the lighting unit 21. The BSD assembly 20 may be detachably coupled to the mirror holder 10, may be coupled to a rear side of the mirror holder 10, and may be exposed on the exterior of the mirror holder 10. In other words, the BSD assembly 20 may be detachably coupled to the mirror holder 10 to be exposed.
Referring to FIG. 3, the lighting unit 21 disposed in the assembly aperture 11 includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 23, a plurality of light sources 24 mounted on the PCB 23, and a lens 25 through which light irradiated from the light sources 24 passes. Since the BSD assembly 20, in particular, the lighting unit 21 is detachably coupled to the mirror holder 10 to be exposed, the lighting unit 21 may move out of position or come loose (e.g., detach) from the mirror holder 10, allowing moisture, etc. to be more easily introduced there into. In addition, since the wire 27 and the connector 29 of the BSD assembly 20 are exposed, these components may also move out of position, detach from the mirror holder 10, or be caught on an object. Further, the detachable BSD assembly 20 creates joints, thus reducing the ease of assembly.